1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new dispenser for dispensing a dry material from its storage container in accurate, predetermined amounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,823 describes a multiple function closure for attachment to a container for divided material which provides a multiple-function closure that enables the user to select among closed and several different open positions. Another type of dispenser is U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,582 consisting of a cap adapted for attachment to a conventional container with a weir aperture and an internal configuration that allows measured amounts of contents from the container to be dispensed without concern that additional amounts will be transferred inadvertently. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,521 details an adjustable metering dispenser having a multiplicity of parts including the container for holding the material to be dispensed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that permits dispensing material from within the container in predetermined amounts in a single operation.